for never was there a story of more woe
by klutz5637
Summary: Bella is from a tragic past, seperated from her brothers: Emmett and Jasper. They were adopted by a lovely family. Bella, in the next 7 years she has been abused, and homeless. Will she ever find her brothers again? Up for ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**_(A.N: Hello, I'm back. I wrote this story a while back, and I haven't added to it in a while, but I have done alot of chapter and I really like this one. It is quite a tragic story, though it all turns out happy in the end. My other stories are on hiatus, because I really don't know how to carry on so any advice would be helpful._**

**_The grammar isn't perfect, neither is the punctuation. But I hope you enjoy it =]. First chapter Up!)  
_**

**Chapter One **

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, I am 11 years old. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett who are twins aged 13. I sat in my bedroom reading my favourite book; Romeo and Juliet. My brothers, Jasper and Emmett were off at football practise. They were so protective of me, it was kind of funny, I loved them and we never fought, well not often. My life was perfect.

I was just reading the last page when I heard it. The terrifying screaming from downstairs. "No. Please, give us more time. We couldn't do that to our frie-" She was cut short my a loud gunshot. It was silent, then my father started screaming.

"RENEE! NOOO-" he was also cut short by another gun shot.

Through all of this I sat frozen on my bed. When I heard heavy footsteps run up, I know I should have hidden, under the bed or in the closet. But I just sat there, clinging my book, tears rolling down my face. The door burst open and there stood 2 men with black masks over their faces. One was a bit bigger than the other. The more lanky one had a gun.

The bigger one leapt on me and tied a cloth around my mouth to stop me from talking, I was still doing my best at screaming. The lanky one ripped my book out of my hands, it making a loud thud as it hit the floor. A single age remained in my hand, and I gripped onto it as if it was the only thing that would keep me alive.

I started to be carried downstairs. I was screaming all the way. They headed toward the backdoor. I saw my parents. Charlie over Renee, holding her dead hand a pool of their blood merging together. But that isn't what shocked me the most. At the front door were Jasper and Emmett, staring at the scene in sadness and shock. Luckily, the kidnappers hadn't noticed them. I dropped the paper I was holding and held up 1 finger to my mouth. Indicating to them to be quiet. They stared at me, utter shock in their eyes, tears rolling down their faces as I'm sure were on mine.

And that was our goodbye.

The men dragged me outside, still kicking and screaming. I heard my brothers run after us, but they wouldn't catch up. I was thrown into a truck and it started to move. I sat there and prayed. Prayed for my brothers' safety. Prayed that they gain a new, happy home. Prayed that they find love and get on with their lives. And prayed that I would live through this to see them again someday.

**JPOV**

"Dude, we totally thrashed them, they didn't stand a chance." Emmett was gushing all the way home. We had beaten Arizona Cats by a land-slide, and we were obviously on cloud nine. However when we neared our house, I could tell something was wrong. Fear was thick in the air.

"Something's wrong." I whispered to Emmett. He gave me a confused look and pushed open our wooden front door front door.

We didn't go any further, to shocked to move, to scared even. Our father lay over our mother, holding tightly onto her hand. A pool of blood surrounding them. They didn't move, lifeless. I heard heavy footsteps rush downstairs and two men in masks came down, and headed towards the back door. They hadn't noticed us.

In the big ones arms was Bella, looking so fragile next to the murderer's . She had a black cloth tied around her mouth, to keep her from talking. She was looking directly at us, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. She was terrified, I felt it. She dropped something she was holding and lifted her finger to her mouth tell us to be quiet. I couldn't do anything, my throat had closed up and me cheeks were soaked with tears.

And then they ran out the door, taking our baby sister with them. Emmett was first to react, he followed them, running as fast as he could, I followed with the same haste. But when we heard a car start up, we knew it was to late. But we kept running. Just in time to see the van up in the distance finally disappear.

"No," Emmett whispered.

"NO!" He shouted, I couldn't react, we couldn't have lost her. No. We couldn't of. Emmett fell to his knees and cried freely. I joined him seconds later.

"We have to phone the police." I whispered. Emmett nodded his head solemnly and took his mobile out of his pocket.

"Hello, police station." said a very bored voice on the phone.

In the most comprehendible voice I could do I said " Emergency, my parents have been killed and the killers took our sister."

"Okay, Calm down. What's your name?"

"Jasper Swan"

"And where has this taken place?"

I told her our address and she said someone would be there right away,

So me and Emmett started to make our way back, barely taking in what just happened. By the time we got there the police were pulling in and rushing out of the car.

Four men went immediately in through the door.

One woman stayed and comforted us, while also asked questions about the murder.

The ambulance pulled in and they took my parents, covered by a sheet and on a stretcher each, into the ambulance, they closed the door on my dead parents and drove them away. They then cleared up in search of some evidence.

A woman in her mid 30's came up to us, she was wearing a grey suit, on with a skirt instead of trousers.

"Hello, my name is Clara Ray. And I'm going to help you find a new, loving home. I am so sorry for your loss' ." she said looking like she actually meant it, before walking away and talking to the police officers.

A new home. Of course. We would have to go to a new family.

When they told us we could go inside, we went in slowly.

If you looked at the room now, you wouldn't be able to tell that something this terrible as happened here. I spotted something near the back door and slowly made my way towards it.

It was the piece of paper Bella dropped on her way out. I bent down to pick it up. Emmett soon joined me.

When I read what it was I started to cry again.

"What is it bro?" Emmett asked, depression dripping in his voice.

I handed the paper to him and he read aloud slowly.

"_...for never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo_."

**_(A.N: That was this First Chapter. Just to clarify, those who have powers in the books, will have the same in this story, but on a less powerful level. Hope you enjoy it, I won't update until I get a fair amount of reviews. _**

**_Love Klutz5637)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. Thankyou guys for the amazing responces I got. So heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy: )**

**Chapter Two**

**EmPOV**

It had been exactly 2 days since the event had happened. We had to constantly talk to the police, giving descriptions and repeating the scene over and over. Our social worker also talked to us a lot, she wanted us to have a family as soon as possible so we could get through this easier.

However today Clara had got us a family who are interested. So we sat in the cosy room waiting for our possibly new family. There was a sofa in front of us, overstuffed. It had a ghastly floral pattern covering the whole thing. In front of the sofa was a small coffee table and then an identical sofa where Jasper and I sat.

Jasper was as nervous as I was, we were so depressed, that I didn't think it was possible. The loss of our parents, and our baby sister. It's just wrong. Wrong for your little sister to be taken, she is probably terrified at the moment, wondering when we are going to come and get her. It's worse for Jasper because not only can he feel his own depression, but he feel mine to. He has this weird thing about him, he can feel others emotions. Like I said, weird.

The door opened and Clara came in with two people following.

The woman looked very motherly, she had caramel hair and hazel eyes, she looked around her early 30's. Behind her was a man with golden hair and brown eyes around mid 30's in my opinion. They were both smiling at us, so we returned the favour.

"Emmett, Jasper. This is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They are interested in taking care of both of you." Clara smiled at us before saying something about leaving us to get to know one another and shutting the door behind her.

"Why don't you two start." The motherly one, which I presume is Esme mentioned.

"Well…" I started.

"My name is Jasper, and this is my brother Emmett. We're both 13. We play many sports, Emmett enjoys it more then me as I prefer reading, mostly historical books." Jasper said, leaving me to sit in silence. Though that is probably better.

"Well, My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. We have already adopted 2 girls and 1 boy as my wife can't have children," Esme' face fell for a fraction of a second, Carlisle squeezed her hand and she smiled apologetically at us.

"Alice we adopted 7 years ago, she's 11. Rosalie is my niece, her parents, my sister and brother in law, died 5 years ago so I took her in. She's 13 " Esme explained.

"And Edward, he's 12. We took him in 10 years ago, his mother was a patient of mine and we became close, she wrote in her will that if she ever passes, then Edward would be taken into my custody to look after him. She died from cancer." Carlisle finished solemnly.

"What do you mean by patient? What do you do?" I asked.

"Ah yes. I am a doctor. My wife is a stay at home wife, though she does enjoy interior design and architecture." Esme blushed.

We talked for ages about hobbies and they talked about the town they live in at the moment. After we knew we could trust them, we told them about how we were left orphans. Also about our sister. They understood completely.

When Clara came in, we knew we would get along with the Cullen's. They already felt like family, and Esme and Carlisle felt the same way. They signed the papers and said they would pick us up tomorrow and take us back to Forks, their home town. I couldn't help but think how Bella would love this family. Depression washed over me once again and Jasper gave me a very broken look.

We went and packed that night. Keeping the page we found in a Polly-pocket and placing that in a box of memories.

When we went to sleep that night, Bella was in my mind and dreams, though it was more like reliving memories. I woke with a start at one point, questions running through my mind.

Was she still alive? Where is she now? Is she thinking of us? Will I ever see her again?

The next morning Clara woke us up and told us to be downstairs by 11:00 with all our luggage ready. We each had a shower, I put on some baggy jeans, my over worn sneakers and a plain white top. Jasper had the same as me, only a black top instead. It was 10:45, and we were lugging our suitcases downstairs.

"Jasper, Emmett, how are you this morning?" Esme asked as soon as the lift doors opened.

"We're fine thank you." Jasper said politely. She smiled hugely before thanking Clara.

"Now, you to." Clara came up to us and gave us each a hug, " Have a good life, and don't get on their nerves to much." She said pretend scolding us. We laughed at her attempt and threw our luggage in the boot of their car. Before giving her a hug and waving her goodbye.

Good bye Arizona, Hello Forks.

**JPOV**

At the moment we were heading to Forks from Seattle by car. We had taken an aeroplane to Seattle from Phoenix and are now in the 1 hour drive to our new home. The ride was fairly quiet. Esme and Carlisle would explain a few things they might of forgotten, but otherwise quiet. I placed my headphones in my ears and relaxed the whole way.

We took a right on dirt road in the middle of a forest. Green flashing past us. We kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, and before I could loose hope on finding any sign of civilisation, a huge white house pulled into view.

It looked 3 floors high, it had a meadow as a front garden, and a window where the wall should be now and then. It fit perfect in the green environment of the forest. There was a huge garden, big enough for a baseball game, proper size. A stream ran along the edge of the back garden, beyond that was more forest. It was very peaceful, I could tell that I am going to like it here.

"Wow." I said while Emmett whistled.

"Nice crib." I heard him mutter, Carlisle and Esme chuckled at his choice of words.

"Why thank you Emmett." Esme said, a proud smile on her face,

"Wait. You designed this?" I asked her, I could feel her pride from here.

She nodded and Emmett whistled again.

They lead us to the front door, we carried our luggage. The door opened and we stepped in. The inside as great as the outside. Every wall was crème with a light brown covering the bottom half of the walls. The theme they were going for was brown and crème, the sofa even had a matching brown fluffy cushions, there was a grand piano at the back on the living, sitting on a slightly raised platform, white. The furniture looked priceless.

"Can't wrestle in here then," Emmett whispered to me and I chuckled once again, but agreed.

"Emmett, Jasper I would like you to meet out family." Carlisle said, only then did I notice there were three people in front of us.

"This is Edward." A boy with bronze, messy hair and green eyes walked up to us and shook our hands, with a slight hey, we smiled and nodded to him, returning the greeting.

"This is Rosalie." A statue-like girl with blond hair came and shook or hands. She was gorgeous, but not my type. However, I think Emmett's type as I felt his lust from here. She held onto his hand longer than necessary, I could also feel her lust as well. Guess Emmett's her type as well.

"And this is Alice." A petite girl with short black hair pointing in every direction came and hugged us both. First Emmett, I felt his shock, but what surprised me more is my jealousy.

When she hugged me and electric shock rang through me, waking me up. It felt amazing. Her blue eyes sparkled. Her smile lighting up the room. When she let go I felt very empty, I could feel a spark of sadness from her as well.

"Boy's why don't you introduce yourselves." Esme suggested.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett boomed.

"I'm Jasper." I said after, looking straight at Alice, this goddess, unable to keep me eyes away from her.

"Why don't you boys go un pack. Girls, show them their rooms will you?" Esme said. I could fell her joy, I think she could tell we each liked each other.

"Yes Mum!" The girls said, a smile evident on both of their faces. Rosalie told Emmett to follow her, and that he did. I think he was almost drooling, his eyes bulging out of his sockets, he gave me a sly smile before disappearing.

Alice came and took my hand, again I felt that spark, joy filled her once again. She then lead me to my new room, practically bouncing all the way.

I have a feeling I am going to like this new home. What could make it perfect now was Bella. Depression filled me once again as I thought about my baby sister.

_Where are you Bella?_

_**(A.N. There you go. Please Reveiw. )**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N: So this is Chapter 3. I would like to thank everyone who have reveiwed and alerted this story. I'm Glad You like it so far :]. **

**Enjoy)**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

"I need to pee." I shouted. Both of my kidnappers groaned in unison. At first I was afraid of these guys, but man are they stupid. They didn't even notice when I slipped the mobile phones from their pockets and placed them in my socks.

"Alright fine," James, the more lanky man said as he pulled into the pit stop.

"Laurent is going to stand outside the door, if you take more than 5 minutes, he'll brake down the door. Got it?" I nodded in response and Laurent followed me into the shop.

"Can my niece use your bathroom, she is kind of desperate." Laurent said to the man behind the counter. He nodded and pointed to the right direction. Laurent waited by the hall and I went down to the last stall. There I got out the phone from my sock and dialled.

"Hello, police station." a very bored tone said on the other side.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. These two guys kidnapped me, but I stole their phones, so I am calling you, please help. I am at a gas station called 'AZ Petrol Tank.' A guy is waiting outside the door, I have to be quick, please hurry." I whispered down the phone. She immediately took to action. Asking me when they took me, and telling me someone will be there in 2 minutes. I asked if they could be quiet and discrete. They said sure.

I stayed on the toilet. For another 2 minutes before stepping out. When I noticed Laurent wasn't there I sighed in relief. I turned the corner and laughed with triumph. There stood Laurent and James, pushed against the hood of the grey van, hand-cuffs around their wrists. I ran out and hugged the nearest police person.

"Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." I kept repeating, they nodded and smiled at me.

My kidnappers were put into the police cruiser while I was asked a couple questions. I told them everything. Apparently the murder of my parents had gotten around. It was 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks? It didn't seem that long.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked the nice police woman.

"They were adopted." She said. When I asked if I could live with them she said that it would be impossible, as they are not allowed to divulge where they live. I started to cry. I can't live with my brothers anymore? My only family left.

"You'll be put into an orphanage and there awaiting your next family." She smiled at me as if this was the greatest news. I continued to cry. I didn't stop, only to sleep really. 5 hours later we were at the orphanage, and I was still crying. My things had already be given into the caretaker.

"Hello Bella. My name is Miss McCall." The orphanage caretaker smiled at me, and waved to the police as they backed out of the drive.

"Come on, lets take you to your room." She smiled and took my things, leading me to my new room crying all the way. I walked in, the walls were grey and disgusting. Everything looked like it belonged to a prison. A small single bed in the middle, its silver frame rusting away, the white sheets a slight brown, a smell coming from them. There was a single bedside table, made of wood, holes in it everywhere. A small lamp at the side. The closet door was hanging on one hinge and I swear there was a slight red colour to it, almost like blood. There was a toilet and sink in a separated room, the door lay open. The toilet seriously need cleaning, as well as the sink.

She threw my bag onto the floor next to me and pushed me roughly onto the ground.

"Now, you listen up twerp. You don't cry or speak, you listen to whatever I say and do what ever I say. If you don't then you'll be punished. Go it?" She shouted.

"Yes miss." I whimpered. She whacked me hard across the face sending me back and hitting a wall.

"I said NO TALKING!" She shouted before kicking me once in the ribs and slamming the door behind her, locking it on her way out. I still lay in the corner, not having the energy to move. And thought about my crappy life.

I might never see my brothers ever again, I am stuck in an abusive orphanage, hardly any possessions, after being kidnapped by my parents' killers. I hate to admit it, but they treated me better. They didn't hit me at least.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know a huge blow in the face woke me up.

"Get Up!" Shouted Miss McCall. I immediately stood up, ignoring the burning on my face.

"You will be washing the clothes today. Listen to these instructions carefully, because I will only say them once. You collect all the dirty clothes from the basket at the top of the hall. Take them to the washing machine, when done take them to the line to dry. When you finish you will get food before going straight to bed, no argument. No talking to ANYONE. Understand?"

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"Get going then." She pushed me forward and I stumbled but picked myself up and ran before she could do anything else to me again. I ran down the hall, where I heard kids crying. I saw children with huge red marks on their cheeks. I felt disgusted, why hasn't someone noticed this?

I went to the basket and carried the heavy load down to the basement and stuffed them in the washer. Thank god I knew how to wash clothes, otherwise I'm sure I would be dead by now. I waited the correct amount of time, sitting in the damp basement, one light bulb hanging above me, swinging from side to side as someone walked above me. Specks of dust falling onto my hair. But I didn't care. I sat there staring ahead, holding back tears, holding back memories. Blanking my mind, so I am just an object, doing only what it's told.

The washer stopped and I pulled the clothing out. Lugging the huge load up the stairs and out in the sun. The grass was inexistent. Only the yellow and brown on the dry mud lay there now. I pulled the clean clothes to the line and put them on, pulling the wire to make them move further along to the other side of the pole.

When the load was done I took the basket back to its original place.

"Well done Bella. After food, go straight to bed, no argument." Miss McCall, smiled evilly. She handed my a plate with a stale piece of bread and some peas on,

"There is your food." She cackled as she kicked me in the shin and walked away. I took a bit out of the stale bread and chocked down the pees before turning back to go to my 'room'. I lay on the bed and thought, only now letting in all my emotions. I only hope Jasper and Emmett haven't ended up like me. That they are actually in a loving home, perhaps going to school and making new friends, and perhaps some new siblings. I smiled at the thought and pictured it before going into a deep sleep.

**(A.N Poor Bella.. please reveiw, it will make me write faster :])**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N. Thankyou for all the reveiws, it is very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more of a filler, though some importants things do happen. :)**

**Enjoy)  
**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

_5 years later…_

The process repeated itself. Each day I would be woke by a kick, hit or slap. Told what to do that day, and also to keep my mouth shut before doing the chore, eating my stale bread and pees and going to sleep. I have lost so much weight. I am like a twig. My clothes hang off me, bruises covering my arms and legs, slap marks on my face. Huge bags under my eyes.

On the weekends we would be hosed down. We had to stand naked in the back garden and get hosed down, that was our shower.

Once a month, she would feed us a huge meal and tell us to put our best clothes on. That was the day the parents came to adopt one of us.

Since I was the eldest in the orphanage I taught all the other kids at night, history, grammar, spelling etc. I would read my books to them. And also teach myself something that I should know by now.

One night, after a huge beating I decided I have had enough. I decided to escape. I would tell someone out there how terribly she treats us, and then run off, never to be seen again. I smiled at the thought.

That night I packed some necessities in a rucksack, and put that rucksack under the floorboards, my secret place for my valuables, which included a picture of my family. My mobile phone. Some money. And a ring, this ring had two other parts to it, which Emmett and Jasper have. We got it for Christmas and we always used to where them.

I made a plan. Miss McCall usually passes out around 2:00am in her 'sleeping quarters' The key is usually with her at all times, but once lost a key it fell down the floorboards. She got another one made, not bothering to change the lock. So when I was on dusting duty, I just happened to come across it. I would have to be quiet, and not tell anyone as they might spill out my plan to Miss McCall.

When the night came, I was ready. I finished my chores and went to bed early. When 2:00am came around I picked up my rucksack, and spare clothes and quietly picked my lock open and tip-toed outside. I heard her heavy snored from her bedroom. I had already memorised where the squeaking floorboard were so I was careful not to step on them. I made my way to the front door and unlocked it, slipping out quietly I locked it back again and shot off, as fast as lightening.

I was free.

I was FREE!

I laughed, I did it.

I ran for 2 hours straight, sourly running on adrenaline. When I was sure I had gone far enough I stopped for a rest. Taking out my mobile from the rucksack, I dialled the police.

"Hello, Police how may I help?"

"Um, my name is Isabella Swan. I was in this orphanage, I just ran away bec-"

"Wait, you ran away? Why dear?" asked a friendly voice.

"The owner beat us. She fed us stale bread a day. Please help. I couldn't take anyone with me, please before someone gets killed."

"One minute please."

I nodded, and got passed onto someone else, a male this time he had a low husky voice. He asked me what the orphanage was called, as long as the owners name. I did as he asked and he said he would be right there. When he asked where I was, I told him I was safe but to just make sure everyone else is to. He did as I said and hung up. I sat on the forest floor for a while and thought.

I did it. I actually did it.

With this thought I got up and started to walk. Where to, I don't know. All I know is, I'm free.

**JPOV**

In these 5 years, a lot of things have changed. Emmett and Rosalie started dating a year after we arrived. Esme and Carlisle said they were fine with it, they were happy that they had found love.

2 years later Alice and I started dating. I just couldn't stand it anymore. One day we were sitting in my room, talking. We were supposed to be doing homework, but we get bored easily. Me and her have a lot in common. We both are kind of freaks. I told her a while back that I can feel other peoples emotions, I also learnt to control them, not much but enough to calm them down a bit if they were angry. She can see the future in her dreams.

Edward is also a kind of freak. He get glimpses of peoples thoughts, it only happens once in a while, but it still means he can see what you were thinking. One time he caught Emmett thinking about Rose in an erm… inappropriate manner. He threw up. That was kind of funny.

Anyway so me and Alice were doing our homework. She looks down to continue a problem she's doing. I am staring at her. Her gorgeous hair, glistening eyes, energetic personality. She's perfect.

"Alice?" I say, she looks up from her work.

"Hmm?" She smiles at me and I just couldn't help myself. I attacked her, placing my lips furiously onto hers. She didn't react so I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I do-" I got cut off by her pulling me back onto her lips. I kissed her more sweetly this time.

When we broke apart I told her how I felt and she said the same back. So we began to date.

Our Parents weren't shocked at all, which shocked us to say the least.

What hasn't changed is how much we both think of Bella. When Emmett suddenly gets hit with a wave of depression, I can tell he's thinking of Bella. When he stares at a certain spot for ages not talking, he's think of her. When he's talking and says something remotely related to Bella, he will stop short.

I remember one time this little boy said something about his Belly button hurting at the hospital one time. Emmett ran out of the room in the brink of tears. That was his nickname for her.

We wear our rings we got for Christmas every day, It has a missing part though, Bella's.

We search for her on the internet at any chance we have. Whenever someone with the name Isabella or Bella gets mentioned in the news, we immediately search into the story. On September 13th every year, we skip school and Esme and Carlisle let us. We stay in our rooms and look at our box of memories. It hurts so much to think she could be out three somewhere, being unable to know where we are.

On September 4th we heard about this abusive orphanage. Apparently this girl escaped in the middle of the night, she rang the police up and told them about the orphanage, when the police arrived the owner was in the middle of beating a young boy aged 10 to death. This girl saved this boys life long with all the other children at the orphanage. When the police asked where the caller was she said this "I'm safe, just make sure everyone else is to." So considerate. She ran off, no one knows where she is.

When we heard about this I searched about it online, it was such an inspiring story that I just felt the need to search about. One resource told me that the caller was called 'Isabelle Swayne' I almost broke down into tears. The name was so similar that it was just to much to handle and I shut the computer off.

I miss her. I need her to come back, so that I know she is safe and protected. That's all I want.

**(A/N Hope you liked it, please reveiw, alert and favourite. Next Chapter will be up next week :). )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is an extremely long chapter, but I didn't know where to cut it. Thank You for the reviews, Hope you Enjoy:**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

I just kept walking. Never stopping. I went through a couple towns, getting food and supplies while there before carrying on. I was on such a high. It seemed as though I never ran out of money, I only used it when necessary.

But one day, when I was in a town, I noticed I was becoming incredibly short on money and supplies. I went into the local bank and asked about my bank account, my mother told once that when I was a certain age I would be able to access my bank account, every month the put a certain amount of money into each of our bank accounts, me, Jasper and Emmett. She never told me how much, or even when I could access it.

But being 16, I thought I would give it a shot. So when I was told that I could in fact access the money, I was a bit shocked. I asked how much was in there, and that's when I fainted.

1000000. 1000000 friggin' dollars. My parents apparently put a huge some in just before they died. And then after their death, all remaining money they had in their bank account got placed into each of ours.

I was in shock.

I could buy a home, I could go to school. By fresh clothes. The possibilities are endless.

They sorted out the credit card for me saying I will be able to use it anywhere. I thanked them before getting on my way once again. I could learn, and sleep in a proper bed, something I haven't done in 5 years.

_2 years later…_

I bought myself a car that day, and enrolled myself in the nearest high school. I made up some excuse, saying that I was home-schooled, or that I have incredibly ill and haven't been able to come to school. I managed to catch up on the subject which I was extremely proud of myself with. On some subjects I even excelled. But just when everything goes great, my parents have to be involved. Someone mentioning that they have never met my parents before. Then I would have to move.

I used once that I was emancipated, but that didn't last long when someone mentioned hearing my name before, I had to move on quickly.

I must have gone to school in almost every state in America. Just moving on all the time. But now that I'm 18, I can live on my own without being hassled about it. I still search for my brothers, always wondering where they are. Every time a computer with internet is available I jump to the challenge and search for then. Here, there and all over. But no success. Ever.

To start my new life. Where I can stay in one place for a long amount of time, I choose my fathers home town. He told me about it once.

Forks, Washington.

_**Flashback:**_

_My and dad were sitting on the swing on the front porch his arm around me shoulders, we were watching the sun slowly set behind the tree's. I heard him sigh heavily._

"_What you thinking daddy?" I asked looking up at him. E looked down and met my eyes before smiling hugely._

"_Forks." He answered simply._

"_That's a weird thing to think of, unless you were hungry. Spoon in my opinion are my favourite utensil." I rambled, he looked at me humour dancing in his eyes. He burst out laughing, a low, husky laugh._

"_No, no. Fork, Washington. I used to live there, that's where I met your mother actually. Its an amazing place. Green everywhere because it rains so much, but nobody minds. Everyone is so nice and friendly, they know each other and everyone is friends. Its like a fairytale come true but without the baddies." _

_I sighed happily. _

"_I like the sound of that." I smiled up at him._

"_I'll take you some day." He kissed me on the forehead before looking back at the now dark sky._

I could tell dad missed Forks, the way his eyes gleamed every time he told us a story about Fork, or his friends. So that's where I am heading. What a perfect place to go, after years of being homeless, not having any roots. I want to go some place that has nice, friendly people there. Who won't ask to many questions.

That's where I'm heading, I'm in Seattle now, making the 1 hour drive to Forks, where my new home awaits me. I bought it a couple days ago. It's a small bungalow. Perfect for a one person home. I enrolled myself into the high school and tomorrow I will officially be back home. Not Arizona, but Forks. Where my parents met. A place full of luck, and hope. For me anyway.

I turned the corner into my new driveway, my new home. It was a pale crème house with a red roof. It looked like something from the olden times, where everyone was nice, kind. From the 19th to the 20th century.

There was green everywhere in the front garden. It looked so lovely. Perfect for me. I parked to car and went straight to bed, I got school tomorrow and it is 2:00am. School starts in 6 and a half hours. So sleep is exactly what I need right now.

I laid my head down onto my pillow and buried myself in covers. I have a good feeling about tomorrow and I just hope that this feeling turns becomes real.

With that thought exhaustion took over and I was lead into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning my alarm woke me at 6:30 giving me enough time to wash, eat and look around my new house. So that's what I did. I washed myself with the extremely familiar freesia shampoo and shower gel, the last time I used it was when my parents were still alive.

I manage to think about my parents now without going into a deep depression, they died unfairly, but the men are now rotting in jail for life.

However when I think of my brothers I do go into deep depression, the fact that the last time they saw me, I was being taken away by our parents killers, for all they know I could be dead. It hurts to think about it, so I usually try to avoid the subject.

I got dressed into some black skinny jeans, purple converse and a purple top which had a picture of a panda wearing glasses and reading Wuthering Heights. My favourite top. I ate breakfast quickly, grabbed my bag and ipod and ran into my car it was 7:30 and I need to get to school quickly for all the complications like new timetable and any stray contracts I need to sign. I followed the multiple signs leading to Forks High school and parked my car in front of the **FRONT OFFICE**

I walked into the slightly stuffy room, wilting flowers sat at the doorway. There was a light wooden desk across the back of the room. I walked up to the desk and a middle-aged woman with red curly hair and big black glasses looked up at me.

"May I help you dear?" She asked in a surprisingly high voice.

"Um yes, I'm Isabella Swan." I muttered.

"Ah yes, one second" She ruffled through some papers on her desk, he glasses kept slipping down her nose and she would just push them back up again.

"Here's your timetable," She handed me a small piece of paper with each of the lessons highlighted. "And here's your map, I've highlighted the best root to go for each class." she smiled up at me and indicated to the map and timetable.

"Thank you," that was nice?

I walked out of the office, people were starting to come in now, all pretty old cars apart from a silver Volvo, that was probably the best. I hopped into my car and followed the traffic to the crowded student parking lot. Everyone was either waiting in their cars or over by the front door. I parked my car quite close to the front door and waited inside, away from the pouring rain.

The piercing loud bell rang signalling to go inside. I looked at my first lesson; English. I quickly looked at the map before putting everything away and heading to my first lesson. The room was half full when I entered, I gave the teacher my slip to sign and then sat down at the back of the room.

People constantly looked at me, somehow managing to peer behind themselves every couple of seconds, without getting caught.

"Now, we are going to be moving onto a new book today." The teacher exclaimed. "Romeo and Juliet."

The room started spinning. R-Romeo and Juliet? Anything but that, please. I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes in hopes that it would drown the rest of the lesson out.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" The teacher came up to me and put his palm onto my forehead.

"Anything but that, please." I begged him. Confusion spread across his face.

"Step outside with me for a minute please." He lead me out the door, everyone was staring at my back as if a monster had just jumped out of it.

"Now, what was that all about?" He had closed the door behind us, we were both standing outside the classroom.

"Um, R- that book brings back some rough memories for me. I-I just can't cope with them flooding back." I managed to choke out. He looked at me in utter confusion.

"Well you can trust me." He smiled apologetically.

"Um, my-" I took a deep breath. "My parents were killed, I was in the house at the time reading the book in question." I explained. Sympathy then washed over his eyes. My eyes however were doubling over with tears.

"Well.. Um" he cleared his throat. "You're excused from this lesson, I will find a more advanced class for you to participate in." I smiled at him. "Now go clean yourself up." I muttered a thanks and ran to the nearest bathroom where I washed my face and just practiced breathing.

I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?" My eyes snapped open. There stood a petit girl. She had black spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

"Um, yeah sorry." I murmured and stood up.

"I'm Alice. You're the new girl right?" She held out her hand and I took it.

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I said, smiling at her. I couldn't help but notice how she flinched when I said my name.

"Well Bella. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch? They're coming in from the house to see Edward and I " She asked her voice bouncing with excitement.

"Sure."

The rest of the lessons went by without trouble. The news had already spread about my 'phobia' of Romeo and Juliet. Great. I'm already the freak.

Alice met me outside my last lesson before lunch. She lead me to the lunch room.

"Oh, two of my brothers will be late to lunch." I nodded in okay and she smiled at me.

She opened the doors to the cafeteria and took me to the queue. I bought and apple and a lemonade and Alice lead me to her table.

"Now, Bella." We were standing in front of a table with two other people on it. They also flinched at my name, " This is Rosalie." She directed her hand toward a blond, statue-like girl. The type that makes every girls self esteem drop by 100%. She smiled at me so I smile back.

"And this is Edward." She indicated to the opposite side. There sat a god. He was breathtaking. His hair in a messy array, a strange penny colour, only way to describe it as bronze. His eyes bearing into mine, an amazing emerald green. His lips were slightly parted.

"Hi." He said, his voice sounded like velvet, musical almost.

"Oh, um hi." I muttered. I looked at Alice and she was smiling hugely between the two of us.

" Sit down next to Edward." She indicated to the empty seat next to Edward and sat in the one next to it.

"Okay." I hesitated but sat regardless, I felt something pull me closer to him, and I wanted to oblige but knew that that would make me look even more of a freak.

"Bella, tell us about yourself then." Alice said as soon as I was comfortable.

I turned the apple in my hand. "Well, I'm 18, I love reading, the classics especially regardless to the spreading rumours." Each one smiled at me.

"What about your family?" Rosalie asked, smiling at me.

My heart started beating at 100 miles per minute.

"Um…" my voice came out shaky.

"Well, my parent were um" I cleared my throat in hopes that the shakiness would evaporate. " killed." I explained. There faces fell, but it wasn't sympathy in their eyes. It was empathy.

"How about you?" I asked, curious as to why I saw the certain empathy.

"Well, we're all adopted." Alice smiled. Ah, now I see.

"Oh I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be. Carlisle and Esme are the best mother and father we could have." Rosalie smiled at me and I returned the favour.

I looked around the table at the faces, they were all beautiful. Each one smiling at me.

"What about your other brothers?" I wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, their actually brothers, it's good they got each other. They lost their parents and their little sister. They adored her, still do." Alice explained. I immediately knew how they felt.

I ducked my head. The memories started to flood back, luckily they left me alone to my thoughts. I kept stroking our ring, bringing back all the good times we had together.

"Well, well. Who's this?" A booming voice came from in front of the table. I looked up quickly, still gripping my ring. In front of me stood a huge boy, he had curly black hair, he looked a bit like a bear, though not scary at all. Next to him stood a more lanky, blond boy.

They both looked at me in confusion. However when the blonde one studied me closely he stood in utter shock.

"Guys, this is-"

"Why are you wearing that ring?" the huge one interrupted and glared daggers at me, I looked down at my ring, why should I be wearing it?

"Because it's my ring." I said confused. Everyone around the table were now staring at the ring, some in anger and some in sadness, the blonde one only became more ecstatic.

"Where did you get I-" the big one got interrupted by the blonde boy placing a hand on his chest. He walked towards me slowly, staring in my eyes, trying to decipher something.

"Bella?" the blond one asked. The big guy turned to look at him in shock then to me in happiness. Then it hit me, like a bulldozer.

"J-jasper, Emmett?" I got up and ran towards them. Emmett held his arms out and I jumped right into them. He spun me around, tears were flowing down my cheeks. He put me down and gave me to Jasper, I hugged him hugely.

"I thought I would never see you again." Jasper said into my hair.

"Maybe we should skip class." Edwards musical voice said next to us. I looked up from Jasper's shoulder and nodded.

Jasper left his arm around my waist, and Emmett put his arm around my shoulders. Together we left the crowded cafeteria full of confused faces, following Edward to the parking lot. Alice held Jaspers hand and Rosalie with Emmett's. So I guess my prayers did come true.

They are safe. They have a good, happy home. They have found love. And I have lived through the years to see them once again.

**There you go. This is also a long chapter because I don't know why I will be able to put the next one up. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Explanation and thanks below. Please Read it :) )

**Chapter 6**

The ride to their house was awkward. No one knew what to say. I assumed Emmett and Jasper were still in shock, they had goofy grins plastered on their faces and were constantly looking at me, as if to make sure I was still there.

We were in Edwards silver Volvo. The purr of the engine and the soft gliding of Edwards hands on the steering wheel being the only noise. Alice went in Rosalie's BMW with her, though I could see they wanted to be with their boyfriends.

We took a turning up a deserted corner, the green trees surrounding a smooth winding road. They lived far away from anything, but it seemed peaceful.

We took a turning over a bridge and we were met by the most beautiful house. A three stories white house, surrounded with nature. A wall of windows overlooked the woods and a stream running around it. However I hardly had time to take it al in, because I was being dragging into the house by Emmett and Jasper, who were practically skipping.

"Esme!" Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the house. It looked modern, but traditional at the same time. A homely, cosy feel filled the house, along with the smell of freshly baked cookies and fresh flowers which stood on every surface.

"Emmett?" A woman poked her head around the corner, confusion evident on her face. Her caramel hair was in neat waves over her shoulders, and a single flower stood brightly, holding up her fringe.

She walked into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. I hid behind Emmett's back slightly, not wanting to be an intrusion.

"Everyone? What are you doing home so early? And who's this?" She was trying to pear around Emmett to catch a glimpse of me, but I only hid further. Everyone was standing around me slightly, so Jasper grabbed my hand, and pulled me from behind Emmett with an encouraging smile.

"This is Bella." he said, joy making his voice chime.

"Bella. As in _the _Bella?" Her eyebrows raised almost comically, and her hazel eyes shot open. Jasper nodded maturely whereas Emmett began to bounce on the spot.

"Oh My- Oh My Goodness. Bella!" The woman ran and gave me a hug. I was completely surprised, a stranger showing this much affection to another. I hadn't had motherly affection in so long, it took a while to get used to, but I slowly melted into her embrace.

"Edward, call Carlisle immediately, we have to celebrate!" Esme was bouncing just as much as Emmett. I was completely confused.

"Alice, Rosalie. Go and show Bella around. I'll get the champagne from the cellar. Emmett, Jasper, help me please." And then the woman bounced away.

I followed Alice and Rosalie around the house. It was beautiful, I was in awe of it all. Each room was bigger than my house. They showed me everyone's room.

Alice's was first. It was covered in posters of the catwalk. Material was thrown everywhere and a beautiful red halter neck dress was pinned to a styling doll. When I asked, Alice blushed and told me she had created in, to which I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Alice is the fashionista of the family." Rosalie explained.

"And I just can't wait to get my paws on you." Alice joked laughing at herself, and my horrified expression.

Next was Jasper's room, which was opposite Alice's. It was neat and very tidy. The pale blue and white was soothing, probably why those colours were chosen. He had history books spilling out of his bookcase, and a large window that overlooked to drive. Next to his bed though, that's what struck a chord. He had a cork board, filled of picture. Almost all from when we were young. The one where I'm sitting on a swing with him and Emmett, then the one next to it, where I had fallen of that same swing. Tears began to well in my eyes, but sniffed them down as Rosalie showed me the next room.

Rose's room (as she requested I call her) was a pale purple and green mixture. She had clothes strewn on the bed, probably from this morning choosing what to wear. However, on the walls were posters of cars. I obviously had no clue what make, but they all looked shiny and flashy.

"And Rosalie's the Engineer of the family." Alice added, making a light blush come to Rosalie's cheeks.

I began quite self conscious at that, what did she think of my car then? It wasn't flashy, but in good condition.

Emmett's room was bolder than the other rooms I had seen. He had one red wall, and the rest White. I couldn't see the floor from the amount of clothing and items distributed. He also had a corkboard. It was covered in pictures of him and Rose, Him and the Cullen's, and then a whole half dedicated to me as a young girl. One of me reading Romeo and Juliet, it wasn't that long before the kidnapping then, I queried.

We didn't go and see Edwards room as Alice said that "he always has it locked" after an incident when they were little where Alice had broken his favourite CD, he locked it to keep anyone from going in there without his permission.

So instead we went to the living room, a grand room with a very homely feel. I sat down, with a glass of champagne that had been laid out on the table and thought about today. All of the Cullen's were so nice, and seemed generally please to see me. Looking up at Rosalie and Alice I could see that they were both smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why was she bouncing?, Esme I mean" I asked the thought coming into my head..

"Because she's excited silly." Alice said, dancing around the room. She looked crazy, I mused, with that smile spread from one side of her face to the other.

"But - Why should everyone be so excited, you don't even know me!" I was getting frustrated, everyone seemed to be so happy, yet I had never met any of them in my life, other than Emmett and Jasper of course.

"Emmett and Jasper have been looked for you for years. Non stop. They have told us all about you, so much so that we feel as though we had lost you ourselves." Rosalie explained, watching Alice amusedly.

"I - This is all so weird. I mean, no one has treated me this kindly in ages!" I exclaimed.

Alice stopped dancing and stood and stared at me, as did Rosalie.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rosalie asked. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I - uh." Thankfully I was interrupted by a man rushing into the room. He had blonde hair scraped back neatly, and a white lab coat on suggesting to me that he was a doctor. Edward followed in after, grinning crookedly at the man who was panting as though just run a mile.

His eyes surveyed the room before they landed on me, to which his hand shot up to his mouth and he muttered.

"It's true." then, at a great speed, this man also ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I don't know why, but seeing this person run up to me, I had a flashback of the orphanage, the way Miss McCall would run at you, and slap you across the face if you ever did anything wrong. I flinched away from him at first, but once realizing he was just hugging me, I melted into it.

"Carlisle." Esme walked in and smiled at her husband, he let go of me and wrapped and arm around her waist. Everyone stood in a semi circle around me, all looking as though they couldn't believe your eyes. Though Rose and Alice still looked at me curiously.

Alice slowly made her way towards me, and putting an arm on my shoulder she said lightly, "Bella, what happened to you?" sincerity in her voice.

Everyone looked at her confused. "What do you mean Alice?" I asked, trying my best not to give anything away.

"I mean the fact you just told us no one had treated you this kindly in so long," I saw Esme's mouth drop slightly, "and how you just flinched when Carlisle came to hug you, as though you didn't think he was going to." Everyone's worried eyes were on me now.

"Okay." I sighed giving in. "I'll tell you my story, but I think you all might want to sit down." I was looking down at the ground, ashamed of my history. They were sure to abandon me after I tell them this, I mean who would ever want a child that no one ever wanted.

But I'll have to tell them, I thought.

Everyone found seats, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice on the large sofa. Rose and Emmett in the love seat and Edward in the arm chair.

I stood in front of the television, feeling as though I was on show.

"I'll begin from that night…" here goes nothing.

**(A/N: Hey.. hehe *duck from tomatoes being thrown* I'm back :). Well, not really. Kind of. Anyway, a lovely reviewer by the name: Cirruz The Night Elf wrote me fan mail, reviewed and was just generally nice. This encouraged me to write more. I didn't want them on the edge of their seat for aged. I know it has been too long but I'll tell you what happened:**

**New School, meaning having to make new friends. **

**No friends in that school after about 4 months. Parents asked to move school.**

**Didn't end up moving school, but discovered the reason why I was so tired all the time. Iron Deficiency.**

**Took counselling in order to boost confidence.**

**Stress with Science exams and Spanish GCSE.**

**Counselling worked, got boyfriend.**

**Boyfriend turned out to be a nob, confidence drop.**

**And NOW i have more exams to worry about!**

**The main reason I wrote this was because of that reviewer, but otherwise it was to get away from revision. Also, if you see mistakes to do with the characters, it might have something to do with the fact I haven't actually read twilight in about a year and a half, my new obsession being Harry Potter, to which I am writing fan fiction. But I feel a certain place in my heart dedicated to Twilight and my fanfiction, it's just the case of finding that place and writing it down. Sorry about the not writing in about 6 months.. probably alooott more than that, but saying 6 months makes me feel better... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Please Review and Alert etc.. you can see that they do actually make me write more of the story.:). ) **


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, all my inspiration for Twilight stories has diminished. The characters just don't speak to me.

Therefore I am putting all my stories up for **Adoption**. If you want to carry on any of my stories, then please review or message me on:

Which Story you want to continue:  
Reasons I should choose you:

**_If none of these stories have adoptive parents by Christmas, then I will be taking them down._**

Sorry for any inconveniance, I really wish I could carry them on, but with GCSE's this year, I really do need to concentrate on original stories rather than ones with cannon chracters.

Thankyou For reading.

Klutz5637 x.

The Stories are: for never was there a story of more woe

Forever I love You

Helping to Cope.


	8. Chapter 8

This story has been adopted by the author Chalekkisses...

I will leave this story up for one week before I delete it.. Thankyou for reading and reviewing :)


End file.
